She Makes Me Breathe Fire
by anamaric17
Summary: The Burlesque Dancer and the Violinist are at it again!


She Makes Me Breathe Fire

It was a hot, hot night on stage and after the kiss Veronica was more turned on than she had been in a while. The girl she kissed that night probably got more tongue than usual but the whole time she was thinking of Emilie who was changing into her headdress and next cosplay corset.

She waited until the show was over and then she snuck up behind her best friend and placed her beautiful hands over Emilie's sparkling green eyes.

"What are you up to?" Emilie said her reflection grinning and Veronica bit her lip moving until her chest was pressed into Emilie's back. She closed her eyes for a moment, inhaling the sweet smell of glitter, sweat, perfume, and utter adoration from her girl. She gently placed a kiss on the shorter woman's pale, pale neck and if she wasn't mistaken there was a shiver that passed through the genius violinist.

"I want to tell you a secret Emilie."

"I'm listening V." she said, her eyes still covered but the smile sliding a bit as her silky hands reached up to touch Veronica's.

"I want to take you in this room over and over again and I want you to beg me to stop." Veronica said now letting those skilled lips nip lightly at Emilie's unpierced earlobe. She looked up at the mirror and was amazed to see Emilie's mouth open slightly and her breathing change. She knew she had struck a chord and she was determined to finish it.

"Yeah? Right here with all the plague rats just a few feet away? You willing to risk it?"  
Emilie said turning in her arms and Veronica was suddenly staring into her eyes as the other woman wrapped her beautiful arms around Veronica's neck. The Asylum number tattoo catching her eyes for a moment before she was smiling down at the singer.

"I want them that close. They may love and adore you but knowing I'm the only one that gets to have you like this is fucking hot. Besides...I miss hearing you scream my name." Veronica said her eyes getting heavy and lust-filled.

They kissed the time for talking long gone. Veronica allowed Emilie's long, long legs to wrap around her torso before she picked her girl up and expertly moved them to another part of the room that was further secluded. The walls in the room were green and red almost like Christmas but not as glamourous and Veronica momentarily thought about how Maggot had liked the walls when they first arrived at the venue. All thoughts shifted back to Emilie who was now below her and searching though a dark blue bag they kept around just for moments like this.

"God you are gorgerous!" Emilie said smiling like a sexy cat as she tossed the bag at a now corset-less Veronica. The burlesque dancer let free all that lovely black hair and rose up a bit showing off her best assets from the waist up knowing Emilie had a special fondness for her breast.

She grabbed the bag and opened it placing the contents on top knowing that soon, very soon they would be used and then she was stripping the lovely singer of her outfit. Her hands playing momentarily with the shiny beads of the corset and then roughly taking the tanktop and bra off of her.

"You are mine Emmie. My girl, my lovely beautiful doll." She whispered in Emilie's right ear before letting her wicked tongue snake out and lick a line up the shell and back. Emilie squirmed nodding her head and sucking on Veronica's neck enough to leave a mark. Her mark and with that thought Veronica felt herself get wet and lost it. She descended fast kneading Emilie's sides with a mix of possesion, love, and gentleness before she was using her fingers to make the singer more vocal. She watched in raptured amazement as Emilie spread her legs and clawed at her arm to keep her where she was. She loved this moment before her girl would go over the edge, it was the moment that nobody else got to see.

"You. Are. Perfect." She said punctuating each word with a push in and then back out. Emilie only moaned biting that plump bottom lip and Veronica licked her own just watching. After a few more strokes, she climbed up on her heels and then leaned down fully on top of Emilie now. Positioning herself she was able to help her friend to a sitting style and then with one leg over one of Emilie's their sex came in contact making Veronica cry out and pull Emilie closer.

The singer moved first and Veronica kissed her trapping her tongue in her mouth and feeling their breasts touch. She could feel the taut, smooth skin on Emilie's stomach and with a free hand ran a line up and down and back again from her chest.

"I love you." Emilie said and Veronica would have repeated the sentiment whole-heartedly but she was too turned on to talk anymore. The two women moved together, getting wetter, moving faster, and sweating more. Panting Emilie was the first to go stiff in her arms and cry out her name and Veronica was not far behind her going over that fuzzy edge soon after. Their essences mending into the floor.

Emilie pulled away first laying against the cool tile but Veronica decided that was the perfect moment and she pushed Emilie's knees up until she had the singer's legs wrapped around her head.

"mmmm too soon...Ver-" Emilie attempted to say but was cut off as Veronica's greed took over and she lapped at their combined fluids running her tongue first wide and broad and then deep in shallow within the singer's beautiful womanhood. She hadn't been down there for long before Emilie was gasping and going over again and yet she wanted more. She had not been kidding when she admitted to wanting Emilie to beg her to stop, and so she reached for the toy that was in the bag and aimed to finish her game.

Emilie's bright green eyes were sleepily looking up at her and almost seem to dare Veronica to go further which she totally intended to. Veronica looked at the toy and thought of all the other times they had used it at moments like this. She kissed Emilie once more letting the singer's taste be shared and then she took the double-edged toy and placed it inside herself, closing her eyes as the round end came to a complete halt inside her. She then smiled down at her girl.

"You are going to love this I promise you."

"I always do when it's you VV." Emilie said and then Veronica had the other end of the toy inside her too. For a moment they didn't move just staring at each other and adjusting to the feel of being so full. Then Emilie reached under the toy turning it on and Veronica slumped forward moaning as her face was buried in Emilie's chest. They moved slow at first, the toy sliding in and out of them before Veronica picked up her pace and Emilie was clawing at her back, her legs encasing the other woman and the room heating up with their passion. Emilie started to whimper and Veronica felt herself nearing the end so she became more forceful imagining what it would feel like if she could really lose her load in her girl. The singer once more went over first and Veronica followed but remained inside and pounding the other woman into the floor.

"Oh...oh V. St-top I can't!" Emilie said through the thrusts but Veronica didn't stop until the lovely violinist came once more and then they collapsed not moving the toy turned off but still nestled deep inside both of them. Veronica laid a hand over Emilie's heart feeling it flutter like a trapped bird and looked up at her.

"You ok?" She asked.

"Mmm...yeah. You?" Emilie replied running a hand down Veronica's back.

"Never better. You know I love you right, and I been wanting to do this to you for a while." Veronica said laughing when Emilie rolled her eyes.

"Why Ms. Varlow, I do believe then that your plans to seduce me have worked entirely."

"I think it went well Ms. Autumn...next time I might let you top."

They giggled together at that before slipping off to sleep only to be awoken by Maggot some hours later and dragged to the hotel. Tour was good, and Veronica was never happier.


End file.
